


Babysitting

by AngelynMoon



Series: The Noise Series [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Babysitting, F/F, Gen, M/M, POV Outsider, Technically Kidnapping i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:07:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: Laura babysits.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Cora Hale, Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: The Noise Series [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1488038
Comments: 14
Kudos: 325





	Babysitting

**Author's Note:**

> I tagged kidnapping, which it is I suppose, even though Lydia and Jackson want to go so.
> 
> If other tags are needed let me know.

Laura hates babysitting but she loves her family, and after she almost lost them in the fire she applied for a transfer from her New York college and took the first plane home.

What she found there was silence and guilt as her mother travelled with a young boy, her Uncle Peter's soulmate, to and from the hospital where her Uncle was recovering in a Coma that no one was sure he'd wake from.

Those first few weeks Laura did a lot of babysitting as the adults in the Pack spoke with Lawyers and Argents, Doctors and Contractors, Firefighters and Police Officers.

Her Uncle's soulmate never spoke a single word before Uncle Peter woke up, neither did Derek, not to her, not to her mother, not to the Sheriff, not even to the silent little boy that held his hand whenever they were in the same room.

They baked a lot of cookies and cakes those first few weeks after the Fire, why Laura never got a straight answer but the younger children insisted that Derek made the best whatever it was and therefore he just had to help.

Laura was just glad that the children didn't seem to resent Derek for that Argent Woman's cruelty.

For the most part though Laura would set up at table where she had a view of the kitchen in their temporary home and she'd study and take tests remotely while Derek and her cousins baked, Laura never was a good cook, despite her parents' attempts at teaching her.

Laura still hated babysitting but sometimes the children made the inconvenience worth it, they really did.

Laura smiled as little Scott pulled his soulmate Isaac to the monkey bars and walked beneath him to help him make it all the way across.

Her eyes darted to where Cora was playing a game of tag with Christopher Argent's daughter, a dark skinned boy, a tiny blond and a rather rude little boy that Laura had almost told them not to play with but Stiles had smiled at him and told him he could play if he was nice and the boy had changed his attitude just enough that Laura let it go.

Stiles had played with them for a bit before he vanished from her sight and she'd figured he'd be back soon enough and he'd appeared just as she'd started getting worried, hand in hand with a young red head in the fanciest clothes that Laura had ever seen on a child, she did live with Uncle Peter and that man had the highest taste in just about everything.

The little girl had sat next to Stiles and they were bent over a very thick book that Laura would rather not know the contents of.

But soon enough it was time to go home and Laura called her group and frowned at the two extra children that came with them.

"Jackson and Lydia are coming home with us." Stiles told her, "Erica and Boyd wanted to stay with their parents."

Laura frowned at him, "You can't just take your friends home with you, Stiles, their parents will worry."

Stiles looked at her with cold eyes, and Laura shivered under his gaze.

"They won't worry." Stiles told her, "And Chris will like them." 

Laura opened her mouth to protest but stopped as the scent of fear and sorrow filled her nose. Her eyes went to the two extra children, she noticed the way the Jackson wasn't looking at her, face set like stone in a scowl, arms crossed over his chest as he tried not to let the tears in his eyes overflow, noticed the way Lydia ducked her her and kept her eyes on her expensive shoes and the way she clutched her book to her chest like a normal child would hold a comfort toy.

Laura sighed, "Fine but if the Sheriff comes knocking I'm blaming you."

Stiles smiled and pulled Jackson and Lydia towards the car, talking a mile a minute.

Laura watched the young boy help the kids get settled and wondered if she should warn her family about the new additions but decided against it, served them right for making her babysit.

\---

A/n: don't even ask where this came from.

Also Lydia and Jackson are officially not soulmates, tempted to have Danny be Jackson's honestly and was tempted to have Laura be Lydia's which could still happen since they didn't actually talk to one another so let me know what you think.

And I know that their parents weren't bad per se in canon but they seemed a little neglectful to me so that's why Lydia and Jackson want to go home with Stiles.

Chris just rolls with it, because what else can he do really so Lydia joins Allison in her room and Jackson rooms in the room Scott has for sleepovers even though he usually ends up in Isaac's room because they are married and married folk sleep in the same room. Allison may have decided that she and Cora are going to get married so she has same room privileges too.

They all ask if Stiles is going to marry Peter soon, even though they already share a room and Stiles laughs so hard he forgets that he needs to breath.

Also, yes, Boyd and Erica are soulmates and they spend time hanging out at Chris' for playdates too and Chris and Deucalion are exhausted.

The reason Laura is babysitting is because the Pack plus Chris are having Date Night, Derek stayed home with the kids that didn't want to go to the park.

This is also technically Deucalion and Chris' first official date and Laura couldn't bring herself to say no to Chris' pleading eyes.

Don't yell at her, she's soft for her Pack and Chris is Pack through his Daughter being her sister's mate, that doesn't mean she likes babysitting.

Guys, guys, when I made the list of other outsider perspectives I could do, I totally forgot to put Laura down, how could I do that?   
(I know it was probably because after she died in the show she wasn't really mentioned and she's not in very many works.)


End file.
